


Dear Spock

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Jim, Jim Has Issues, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: "I know its selfish, I know, I'm sorry. I just need you."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Forever Yours [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Kudos: 18





	Dear Spock

Dear Spock 

I need you. I'm sorry I don't talk to you but I need you please. I'm scared and I'm hurting and I just want you. I need you to make it all go away, I need you to sweep in here with your beautiful smile and stupid jokes and take it all away. I'm sick of hurting and nothing is making it go away and I just want to feel your arms around me and know I'm safe. I'm sorry I'm clingy and rude. I'm sorry I dont what to say most of the time. I don't think I can ever deserve you but I need you. I know its selfish of me to say that but I do, i really do. I need you so much. Please I can't pick up the pieces on my own. I know I'm a burden and I know I'm annoying and dramatic. Can you please forgive me for that, because I don't think I can make it without you. I can lie to everyone else, I can fool all of them but not you. You really make me want to get better. I know its selfish, I know, I'm sorry. I just need you.

Forever yours   
Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
